Fullmetal Flower
by 37ocr
Summary: This is about two girls who lives are similar to Edward and Alphonse's Life They just might meet Ed and Al you'll have to read and fine out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**hey guys I hope you all like my new story I know it sucks I know just be nice if you comment I try hard with school and all so don't judge me ok I lI've you guys ?**

* * *

Hey there my names Jennifer ya I know crapy name everything about me is worthless until I met him. I never expected it it was just a normal Saturday and the General Bastard had called me in for a new mission I had just woken up and was waxing my Automail like always I've got to manage it right well I'm off topic now all the sudden Sammy my little brother rushed in and yelled at me to get dressed and the General wanted to see me. " ok are you pulling my chain or are you dead serious cuz if you are I'M NOT HERE but if your not very funny" I said to him as I got up and pulled my blondish brownish hair back into a braid and then pulled on a black Tee shirt some dark blue skinny jeans a red coat with my emblem on it and my tan combat boots I grabbed my state alchemist watch and clipped it onto my black belt. I then looked at Sammy and said " Your dead serious aren't you" I sighed and started out the door when I ran into someone " oh sorry" I said " next time watch where your going SHORTIE" the man said then something snapped in my mind and I burst out yelling " WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPS QUICK!" I started to go at him but Sammy held me back my eyes filled with anger. When I finally calmed down Sammy put me down and we continued to walk leaving the man in the dust. " Gosh what was that guys problem what did i ever do to him i mean come on at least i apoligized but i mean what do you think Sammy?" i asked as we continued down the hall all the sudden i ran into another person "my Gate im such a clutz today hey you ok?" i said to the by on the ground "Oh me im fine now how are you" the boy asked "who me im fine thank you for asking" i said and offered my right hand to him just as he took it his eyesed widend " you have an auto mail hand may i ask why" the boy said all the sudden Sammy started to move " Sammy its all good" i said and put my hand out to stop him "MY TRUTH" said the boy "HEY BROTHER GET OVER HERE NOW YOU NEED TO SEE THIS" yelled the boy " QUICK SAMMY RUN" i yelled as i started to run all the sudden the floor was binding my left leg to the ground well it was my legging leg "ha you think this can stop me i clapped my hands and cut off the part of my legging and taking my shoe with it reveling my automail leg " See ya i wouldn't want to be ya" i said and stuck my tonge out at them and ran. Just as I started to get to the central command center I felt a hand grab me it was a blond girl with light blue eyes hair pulled back into a ponytail she was wearing a white tank top with a jean jacket with a navy blue skirt with an Automail repair box on her shoulder she then asked me " excuse me young lady who made your Automail?" I started to open my mouth when all the sudden Sammy grabbed me. Me in his arms he ran into the building " hey Sammy that wasn't nice I was just about to tell her all about Lizzy" I said as she put m down I walked to the door and knocked come in yelled someone I opened the door to find the general bastard sitting at his desk smirking " Hello Jenny long time no see I can tell you have already been in a fight today now who was it and why" said the Bastard. "Well it's not my fault the guy was asking for it calling me short he's lucky I didn't use my alchemy now what the hell do you want?" I said. "Well everyone needs to say hello to old friends once in a while so I thought I'd ask you to go pay my old friends Alphonse and Edward a visit in Resimbol what do ya say you up for it?" Said the bastard "at this point I don't think I have a choice so fine I'll go see them" I said then as I was walking out the bastard said " Jenny for your own safety you should leave Sammy behind just for certain reasons" I nodded and walked away "so how did it go?" Asked Sammy "it went well" I said as I walked over to our hotel. " so sister did the general have a lead for us?! I'm dying to know!" Said Sammy as I started to pack " Sammy I have to do this alone and I'm sorry this is the way the general wanted it I'm going to Resimbol and its going to be ok" I said as I walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** I'm So sorry guys i know this chapter is short but I've had a bit of a hectic life right now, But i want to dedicate this Chapter to all the victims in the 4/15/13 Boston Bombing**

**Hey guys its me I hope you like this chapter**

**ED: hey hey hey do i come in yet**

**ME: no no not yet Edward just wait**

**AL: ya Nii-san**

**MAY: OH OH OH i come in, in this chapter YAY!**

**WINRY: well do i come in soon?**

**ME: UGHHHH you guys are soo impatient**

**RIZA: 37ocr doesn't own us**

**JENNY: she came up with me though?**

**SAMMY: just let 37ocr write the story Oni-san**

**ME: enjoy guys :)**

* * *

I had just left the hotel when Sammy stopped me " Be safe OK sister" she said as she hugged me

" I got it I got it OK I won't tell anyone about us or that I'm a State alchemist I'll hide my watch well and I'll sit in the main cars I'll keep my gloves on and I'll where pants OK does that assure you Sammy?" I asked

"yes it does I love you sister" said Sammy

" I love you to Sammy" I said as walked onto the train. I sat down in the passenger car and started to read the book that Sammy had gave me its on a type of alchemy that comes from the country of Xing call Alkehestry it's based in the Medical field we thought it may be useful to know.

All the sudden a lady passed by me and saw me reading the book " wow your an alchemist?" She asked me. I looked up from my book to see that she was dressed in a traditional Xinges outfit and had a small panda on her shoulder. " Hello how may I help you?" I asked her

" I see that your reading a book on Alkehestry and I'm an alkhehestris and was wondering if I could sit with you if you don't mind" the lady asked

" sure it's a strange request but ok I'm Jennifer who are you?" I asked " Ah excuse me for not telling you sooner my name is May Chan and my pandas name is Souh May" May said. " well it's very nice to meet you and of course you can sit with me right across from me so we can talk face to face OK?" I asked May

"sure that's OK Jenny can I call you Jenny?" May asked me

" ya sure its fine" I told her when suddenly the train jerked into a stop and I whammed into May.

" Hey Jenny are you ok" May asked me.

" Ya I could be better" I told her as i got up off the ground where i had some how landed on.

" I wonder what happened" May thought out loud.

" I'm gonna go see what happened up frond Okay I'll be back soon May" I told her.

" No I should go with you I would be much safer that way" May protested to me.

" okay just don't get in my way" I told her as I took off my Jacket so I could move better. I could tell that May had seen my automail considering the fact that she was now staring at me now making the situation even worse

" Dear Truth dose everyone around here react like that or is it just the People I've meet today your the third person to react like that" I said to May who was blushing because I noticed her staring.

" I'm so sorry you just remind me of someone" She said to me.

" it's ok May, now we need to go see what made the train stop" I said. Just as I said it the train lurched Forward and the conductor informed us over the intercom

_We are deeply sorry for the sudden stop. This was due to some sheep crossing over the tracks we should be arriving in Resimbol soon. So we ask you to take no note of the stop and continue with your conversations and meals. That is all for now._

" Oh I thought something was wrong at first but I guess it was nothing" I said as I sat back down

" Oh ok" May replied

* * *

**What will happen next WHO KNOWS MWAHAHAHAHA YOU MUST WAIT HEHEHE**

** Yugi: hey 37 how's it going**

** Me: Yugi what are u doing your not even in this story **

** Yami: HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY YUGI LIKE THAT I SHALL MIND CRUSH U NOW.**

** Yugi: Yami stop overreacting Right Now**

**Yami: But, But, Yugi**

**Yugi: No buts!**

**( Ed Enters)**

**Ed: whats going on in here! I'm trying to get some frigging sleep!**

**Me: OH sorry Ed **

**Ed: Ughhh AL! I NEED SOME HELP I GOT STUCK WITH A CRAZY STORY WRITER AGAIN**

**Al: Nii-san that's very rude don't call 37-Sama Crazy**

**Me: Actually Al Ed's sorta right I am kinda Crazy But in a good way Hehehehe**

**Yami/Yugi/Ed/Al/Winry/Bakura/Marik/Tea/Tristin/Joe y/Zero/Every One piece character: PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW **

**Luffy: DO it so 37 will give me some meat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys now I know what your thinking**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"**

**but I ask you to please hear me out.**

**As I've come to notice my editing skills are not as great as I thought **

**Well whether your a new reader or Old I have something to say**

**I am in a writers block and I apologize for not updating as much as you would all like me to**

**I, however have a good reason for this **

**Now I have school and I'm doing a lot of sports including Golf witch takes up half my week**

**I play on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday From 3:00-5:00**

**I can tell however by my recent Traffic Stats that my Stories are going down the drain**

**I don't know what to do and since no one reviews i have no suggestions to use in my stories**

**This is exactly why I'm writing this little note**

**I plan on starting a brand new Story Completely based off of Characters you the readers create**

**I want to get betting with updating and have better story plots**

**all I need now is you inspiration and help **

**I'm counting on all of you**

**I wish to get at least 5-10 comments per story but if its less I can try to work off it**

**I also want to say I will be starting a story that's a Yu-Gi-Oh based Fanfic **

**I know that's not my usually categoriy (sorry but i just can't spell this word) but i have a great Idea and I personally want to hear from my readers**

**I love you guys for staying with me this long **

**Wish me luck**

**-37ocr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm sad about what i have to tell u in this side note but its important so hear me out**

**I have to drop my current stories that I'm writing **

**I'm in a bit of a block **

**I also don't have to much motivation **

**And school summer reading adds on a little**

**I am also not going to have my laptop for 4 weeks during the summer**

**But there is some good news i can tell**

**If i get up to 10 or 12 reviews on either of my stories **

**I swear to all of you i will update 2 new chapters as quickly as i can**

**I am going to tell you a little secret **

**I'm in the process of three other HAND WRITTEN stories**

**2 are Yugioh and 1 is a Fariy Tail/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover **

**if i get 20 reviews i will start one of those stories **


End file.
